Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment method for adjusting a machining position during machining of a plate-shaped workpiece.
Description of the Related Art
A ceramic or resin substrate having an electronic device in each of areas on the front face side thereof partitioned by scheduled division lines is machined by a machining device that includes a cutting blade or a laser irradiation unit, thus being divided into a plurality of device chips each corresponding to the electronic device.
Incidentally, a workpiece such as ceramic or resin substrate may be slightly deformed due, for example, to heat during manufacture. Electronic devices are damaged if the deformed workpiece is machined according to the design value. Therefore, an identification mark (alignment mark) corresponding to each scheduled division line is provided on the workpiece to identify the scheduled division line even in the event of deformation of the workpiece (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-33295).